


Differences

by AmericanDude



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Disability, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendships bloom in the strangest of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of my mute!Arthur AU. Hope you enjoy.

The first time Alfred Jones met Arthur Kirkland, he knew he was different.

It was Alfred's first day of Middle School, and to make matter's even more traumatic, it was in a new school district. He knew no one. Not that it would be a problem for him, he made friends in a heartbeat, but in spite of his confidence about the matter he was still a tad nervous. 

He walked through the door of classroom 205B, and was greeted with the sight of normal seventh grade chaos until they all noticed the new-comer and quieted down. He shuffled forward a few steps, flashing a bright smile to those staring at him blankly. 

"Who are you?" Some brave soul called out, prompting similar questions from the other kids in the class until the teacher walked back in the room and noticed the situation.

"Class, quiet," she said firmly, and they all silenced. Her tone turned light again, and a smile spread across her face. "This is Alfred. He recently moved here from out-of-state, and he's now your classmate. Please be nice to him and help him find his way around the school. Alfred, pick any seat you'd like. You'll sit there from now on," she informed, encouraging Alfred to pick one out with a soft pat on the back.

Alfred slowly made his way down the aisle of desks and sat down next to a boy in the back of the class, turning to offer him a smile. He seemed normal enough, so Alfred decided it was time to make his first friend as the conversations slowly picked up again around them. "Hi!" he exclaimed, smiling toothily. "I'm Alfred. What's your name?" 

The other boy opened his mouth to respond, then seemed to decide against it and turned to look down at his desk with a little shake of his head. Alfred's eyebrows furrowed for a few moments until a note was shoved at him from the other boy.

_'My name is Arthur Kirkland. I can't talk.'_

Alfred blinked a few times in confusion before another smile spread out over his face, this one in understanding. "Oh, okay. Nice to meet you, Arthur! I've never met anyone who can't talk before. Why's that? Were you born that way?" 

The room around them was now silent as the other children watched the new kid attempt to befriend the mute kid. Arthur grew slightly flustered at all of the sudden attention, scribbling down his response and handing Alfred the note, much less violently this time.

_'I was born this way, yes. I'm not sure why.'_

"Oooh," Alfred hummed, as if Arthur's note explained everything. "Okay! You're sorta like a superhero. Want me to help you come up with a superhero name at recess? You can be my side-kick!" 

Arthur shook his head, frowning. Soon Alfred was handed another note. 

_'Not being able to talk is certainly not a power. I'd much rather be able to talk. Also, if I'm the one with the actual power, shouldn't I be the main hero? You could be_ my _side-kick.'_

Alfred looked up from the note to see Arthur's smug face staring back at him, and he couldn't help but let out a few snickers. "No way, I'm always the hero. You should be honored to be my sidekick." 

They continued on throughout class, though Alfred switched to writing his responses as well after the teacher had shot him a look to be quiet. She couldn't bring herself to make them stop, though. After all, they both deserved a friend, and it made her happy they found one in each other.


End file.
